


And Then it all Came Crashing Down

by SeaSparkle



Series: Lancelot Week 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Good Lotor, Hurt No Comfort, Keith's admirer makes a return, Lancelot Week, M/M, Things Blowing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: I will come back to you. I promise.





	And Then it all Came Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there was going to be more to this fic, but then I wanted to go with an open ending? Anyway...
> 
> Lancelot week day 7: Promises/ Commitment

Everything seemed to be crashing down around them. 

Literaly. The place was coming down around them. They had been separated and he hadn't had communication with the other's for a while. He had just found Matt and Valuk (who just so happened to be the tribesmen interested in Keith. They was eager to help in the war effort so they ended up joining with the rebels) when the whole place seemed to shake and rumble. There were a bunch of explosions and well... it quickly went down hill from there.

The three of them ran about, trying to find the other's. It got harder as beams and panels and bits of dabris fell into the path or onto them. 

At one point, a panel from the ceiling fell and hit Matt. He was disoriented from the knock to the head, so Lance and Valuk draped one of his arms around their shoulders and more or less carried him. It was terribly awkward, espically when the had to climb over debris.

They were beginning to panic when they found Allura, Lotor, Pidge, and Hunk. Pidge immidiatly freaked out over her brother, while Valuk freaked out of Shiro and Keith not being with them.

Their freaking out was cut short, however, when the the whole complex seemed jolt again. Lance and Valuk almost dropped Matt, while Pidge almost fell over, having to be caught by Hunk, who grabbed her flailing arm.

"We need to get out of here!" Allura called out over the blaring alarms.

"I'm not leaving without Keith!" Valuk declared. 

"And what about Shiro?" Matt added, seeming like he was coming around. One of his eyes was squinting closed, but that was probably due to the fact that blood had started to leak down his face. He probably got his head cut open.

Lotor turned toward Allura, "You take them on ahead. I know the lay out of this place. And I know where Keith was. I was with him before he sent me to look for you, while he looked for Shiro. Besides. Both my ship and the black lion are on the other side of the complex."

Before Allura could say anything Lance rushed forward, dropping Matt's arm. Not expecting it, Matt lost his balance, which almost resulted in him falling over and taking Valuk with him. However, Valuk managed to regain enough balance for both of them.

Lance grippes Lotor's arms, "No! We have to get out of here! Shiro and Keith can make it out on their own! It's to dangerous for us to go looking-"

As if to prove his point, something in the wall exploded. Sparks and smoke ran out, and most of the lights in that section shut off.

"I can't risk them getting turned around, Lance. We can't afford to let my father get his hands on the black lion!"

"But I can't loose you!" Lance couldn't help but yell over the insane amount of noise going on around them. 

"Lance..."

"There's a good chance we're going to loose Keith and Shiro here... I can't... I can't loose you too." Lance told him, his voice growing quieter. He tried to fight back tears but he couldn't. He squeezed his eyes shut in hopes they wouldn't fall. Either that, or he'd open then and realise all of this was just one big nightmare. He'd wake up safe and soundin bed, with Lotor beside him. Keith and Shiro would be safe in the castle.

Before he knew what was was happening, he felt something thud against his helm. He openes his eyes and saw Lotor's face up close. He had pressed his helmeted head up against Lance's in imitation of pressing their foreheads together. Lotor's eyes stared deeply into his. They were filled with determination.

"I will come back to you, Lance. I promise. I will come back." Lotor said, his voice filled with so much certainty that Lance couldn't help but believe him.

Another explosion went off and Lotor pulled away. Allura was saying something but Lance could seem to hear her words. Just as Lotor was about to head off in the opposite direction they were, Lance reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I love you." Lance told him.

Lotor gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand. Then Lance let him go, running back through all the falling debris and electrical fires.

Lance felt someone tug on his arm. He turned to see Hunk, who was giving him a pitying look, "Come on. Before this whole place comes down on top of us."

 

They got out on the lions safely. Matt went in the green lion with Pidge, and Valuk went with Hunk. The whole time they were distancing themselves from the compound, Lance couldn't stop worrying. 

The ship wasn't far, so they all went ahead and landed. Coran took Matt to the med bay while they all went up to the bridge. 

By the time they got up there, the building was even worse. Huge clouds of black smoke billowed out of it. Just as Allura was about to speak, possibly to say they still had a chance to get out of there, another explosion went off. This one caused parts off the walls to blow out and at least a third of the ceiling to fall in.

Everyone was speaking, but like before Lance couldn't seem to make himself hear their words. He felt his hands clench tightly as he stared out at the building, watching more and more of it explode and collapse.

The memory of that beautiful voice making him that promise echoed in his ears in place of his friend's words.

I'll come back to you

I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you probably hate me. *shrug*
> 
> ~Sparkle


End file.
